Fullmetal Alchemist: Solitude
by Eternidad1
Summary: After an unexpected incident occurs, Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong's life is changed forever. How will she react to the sudden shift in circumstances, and how will her decisions affect those around her?
1. Blank

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Solitude**

**Chapter 1: Blank**

**AN: Thanks for reading my story! Feel free to PM me about anything and check out my other story for "Code Lyoko" if you are interested. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!**

_Why was she here? _Thought Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong. _There was still so much work to do. _She was leaning against the edge of the paneled wall of the grand ballroom, and from this vantage point, could see everything that was happening.

It appeared that her Briggs soldiers were having an enjoyable time. They were laughing, drinking, and relaxing. She supposed it was good for them to relax every now and then, especially now. Her soldiers had been extremely busy; ever since the fateful Promised Day, they had been scattered throughout northern Amestris, working to rebuild the war-ravaged nation. Olivier herself had been busy too: she was in the process of writing an armistice with Drachma and was constantly called to Central Command for meetings pertaining to the reconfiguration of the government. However, just because she had a full schedule didn't give her any excuse to be attending a party.

"Ah, my dear sister! I'm glad you could make it!" A colossal, giant of a man appeared beside her.

"I don't see why you insisted upon having this gathering when there's still so much work to be done," she said curtly.

"The soldiers have been working tirelessly. They deserve a break."

"My Briggs soldiers have no need for breaks." Colonel Alexander Louis Armstrong laughed heartily, and his laugh was met with a death glare from Olivier.

"Even for your soldiers, it can't hurt. In fact, sister, you could use a break as well."

"What are you insinuating?" She snapped. Alex's hands instinctively moved into a defensive position.

"Nothing, sister! Nothing at all! Just enjoy yourself at my one year anniversary party!" He gave a quick smile before moving away into the throng of soldiers.

Olivier smirked. Boy, had they kicked some ass that day…

"Hard to believe it's been a year, isn't it?" Olivier glanced over her shoulder. Leaning on the corner of the perpendicular wall was a recently promoted, confident man.

"Major General Roy Mustang. What are you doing in my house?"

"Your brother invited me, after all, it's a military celebration."

"I have a higher rank than my dimwitted brother. I'm telling you to leave."

"Last I checked we shared the same rank," smiled Mustang. Olivier sighed. That Grumman. What was he thinking, promoting Mustang to her rank? The promotion had gone to Mustang's head, and his ego had grown exponentially. He also never let her forget that, formally, they were equals.

"We may, but I am still your senior officer." Mustang stood up and walked over to her.

"Enjoy yourself General," he said, glancing at her outfit. "But honestly, you could have worn something else. It's a party after all. You should have at least worn a dress."

"Do you want a demotion, General? It's not impossible for me to remove you from your post." Mustang gave a wide grin, and vanished into the crowd. Olivier could hear her soldiers yelling greetings to him. For such an annoying person, he sure was popular. Then again, he was a hero two times over, both from the Ishvalan War of Extermination and from the Promised Day. He was both respected and admired by his subordinates. Even so, Olivier would have to have a chat with Riza Hawkeye about this soon; maybe she could keep his attitude in check.

Olivier sighed. A dress? She hadn't worn a dress since age thirteen. You couldn't fight in a dress, or, for that matter, do anything in one. No, her military uniform was just fine. That Mustang. He needed to learn his place.

"Your brother sure knows how to throw a party," said Major Miles, approaching her, drink in hand.

"It seems he does, doesn't it?"

"I'm glad you came tonight," spoke Miles. Olivier stared at her drink. Relaxation? Liquor? She didn't have time for this.

"Yes, well, I plan on retiring to my room soon. I've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Here, have a drink General. It will help calm your nerves. You've been working yourself to exhaustion lately." Miles held up his glass. Olivier eyed him carefully, but she saw only genuine care in his expression. Oh what the hell.

"Cheers," she said, bringing her glass to his. Olivier let a slight smile come over her face before taking a drink.

Splitting pain seared through Olivier's head. She winced, and rolled over onto her side. Damn this hurt.

Sunlight streamed into Olivier's eyes. She instantly squeezed them shut. Morning was here at last. The headache was unfortunate, but she had work to do. This was no time to go around feeling sorry for herself over a little pain.

Olivier let a yawn escape, and sat up. Immediately, she let out a startled gasp and yanked the covers over her, covering her bare body. Why was she naked? She never went to bed like this.

Suddenly, she realized she didn't even remember ever going to bed, yet here she was. Now that she thought about it, she realized that her memory of last night was completely blank. She remembered nothing.

"Shit. This could ruin me," she muttered.

"Huh? Good morn…ing?" Olivier let out a shriek.

"Holy Hell! _MILES?_" She yelled, gaping in awe at the other side of the bed. She wasn't alone, no there was Major Miles, her permanently loyal subordinate, waking up next to her.

"What's going -?" Miles rubbed his red eyes and turned to look at her. "Morning, Sir. What are you doing here?" Clearly, he was semi-delirious.

"Briggs soldiers should be able to wake up and assess the situation instantly!" Hissed Olivier. "And that's not your question to ask!"

"Question… sir?"

"MILES! What are you doing in my bed?" Olivier glared at her major. He blinked, and then his eyes grew wide as he finally pieced together the situation.

"Holy shit! Sir – I don't _know!_" He said, hurriedly jumping out of bed. Olivier cringed.

"Major! Put some clothes on – that's an order!" Miles blushed furiously and sprinted to the corner of the room where a military uniform was splayed across a chair. He frantically began getting dressed. There was a minute of very awkward silence. When Miles finished, he picked up another uniform that lay on the chair. He walked over to the bed and set it down. His face glowed scarlet.

"Sir, do you have any recollection of what… _events _may have transpired here?" He asked plainly. Olivier sighed.

"I'm not sure Miles." Heck, she wasn't sure she had recovered from the initial shock of awakening naked next to her subordinate!

"Were we drugged, do you think?"

"It seems likely. The last thing I remember is you and I toasting." Miles' face remained unreadable.

"If we were drugged, it wasn't me. I watched those drinks being made – nothing was added." Olivier held her head in one hand.

"This is bad," she said.

"What is the best course of action sir?" Asked Miles.

"Just keep it quiet!" Snapped Olivier. "This is a matter of upmost confidentiality! You speak of this to absolutely no human, chimera, or soul – do you understand my orders?" Miles nodded, and headed toward the door. He opened it, but paused before leaving.

"This secret will die with me," he promised, exiting the room, closing the door behind him.


	2. Friends

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Solitude**

**Chapter 2: Friends**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! They're always welcome **

Olivier walked through Central Command with her arms crossed and head down. She had arrived in Central an hour ago, and had been traveling since she had awakened that morning. Today, the generals were holding talks to discuss the progress they had made securing their respective borders from neighboring countries. Olivier had no real reason to be here, as everyone knew she was in the process of writing an armistice with Drachma, but it was a necessary formality. As well, it wasn't released in an official statement, but they were probably going to discuss information pertaining to the Promised Day.

Still, Olivier wasn't her usual, confident self. Thoughts of that morning kept creeping into her mind. They had been drugged – that much was certain. But how, and by whom? Olivier trusted Miles with her life; he would never drug her or lie about it. Which left…? She shook her head. It didn't really matter, did it? It was over, and nothing could be done now.

Abruptly, she stopped in her tracks. Of course it mattered! Someone had intentionally drugged her and she had broken military regulations! Whether or not she was consciously aware of this decision met little; what mattered was that it happened! If someone were to discover what had occurred between her and Miles last night, her reputation would be destroyed and she could say goodbye to her career. Whoever was to blame was scum, and she felt intense hatred for that person emanating from her very soul. When she discovered who this person was, she would kill him for sure.

"Glad to see you made it General," said Roy Mustang, suddenly at her side. "I trust you had no troubles along the way?"

"No, none at all," said Olivier, eyeing the confident General. "You're in one piece. It would seem that your trip was calm and uneventful."

"Yeah it was fine," yawned Roy. "Though I am a bit tired. You know those parties." He winked. Olivier stifled a look of shock. She coughed to cover up her near-mistake.

"You're just a weakling, Mustang, getting hung over like that."

"I'm not hung over!" Countered Mustang. "I just had trouble sleeping." He crossed his arms.

"You're not fooling anyone."

"Just keep this quiet okay? If anything it's Alex's fault for having so much alcohol around the place." There was a moment of silence as the two arrived at the meeting room.

"I'll keep this quiet Mustang. But you owe me, remember that," said Olivier.

"Fine," mused Mustang. He gestured toward the door. "Let's go." Olivier immediately pushed open the door using only her fist.

"Welcome General Armstrong and Mustang," greeted Grumman. To Olivier's surprise, they were the only three people in the room.

"What is this, Grumman?" She asked as the door slammed shut behind her.

"We're beginning this meeting now. I've asked the two of you to come early because you were directly involved in the events of the Promised Day. Come, sit down," he said, gesturing to the table and chairs. "We only have about half an hour before the others get here, so we should hurry and get this over with." Olivier headed to the seat at Grumman's right side, Mustang to his left. After they were situated, Grumman began to speak again.

"There are a few things I wanted to bring to your attention. The first is the massive security risk that Sloth's tunnel poses to our nation."

"My soldiers have been looking into possible solutions to this problem," spoke Olivier. "If another nation were able to infiltrate those tunnels, they would be able to travel throughout the entire country."

"Have they thought of anything?" Asked Grumman.

"The most logical solution is to destroy them," said Olivier. "Ideally, we could use explosives."

"It would be easier to use alchemists," said Mustang. "Fullmetal for example. He could render miles of the tunnel useless instantly." Grumman nodded.

"Scar as well," interjected Olivier. "His alchemy is based upon destruction. That should make our task at hand easier."

"Where is Scar anyway?" Asked Mustang. "Last I heard he was in Ishval."

"He's been traveling around the country," said Olivier. "Searching for any Ishvalans left alive."

"Oh. I'll put out word for him to come to Central," said Mustang.

"Fullmetal as well," added Grumman.

"I'll alert my soldiers. They'll begin the destruction of the tunnels near Briggs," said Olivier.

"Very good then," said Grumman. "Now onto other matters…"

_A few hours later…_

It had been a long day. The conference had dragged on for hours, and it had mostly just been about things she already knew. However, her significant influence over the other generals had increased with the new armistice. It would be signed in around thirty days, after all of the little nuances had been dealt with.

Olivier was taking a walk around the city. She preferred Briggs, but Central was a nice city. The people around here seemed happy enough at least. Hmm. She wondered sarcastically if any of them had ever woken up next to their subordinate officer…

"Olivier Mira Armstrong? Is that you?" Olivier turned her head to the direction of the woman's voice. To her surprise, a familiar figure stood not five feet away.

"Izumi Curtis!" She greeted her friend. "What are you doing in Central?"

"I came to check up on things," said Izumi, approaching Olivier. She looked as happy as ever, and carried a paper bag filled with food. Olivier eyed the package.

"What's all of the food for?"

"My husband of course. We may be away from home, but I'm still a housewife!" Olivier laughed. Izumi was one of the only people she genuinely liked. She was strong, and wouldn't take any shit from men either.

"So why are you here?" Asked Izumi.

"Government affairs," spoke Olivier quickly. "Nothing I can tell civilians about." Izumi smiled.

"Of course." She paused. "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Olivier was taken aback. Her? Being invited to dinner? What a joke.

"My schedule's full," she said. "Sorry Izumi, perhaps some other time." Izumi shrugged.

"It's fine. Our country's a bit of a disaster now; it's understandable that you're busy."

"Thank you. So how are things with you and your husband?"

"They're going well. We're actually thinking about adopting a child."

"A child? Little brats..."

"What?" Asked Izumi, slightly startled.

"I've never cared for children." Olivier glanced at Izumi, who had a sarcastic grin on her face.

"To each her own then. How goes the love life?" Olivier's heart skipped a beat.

"There is no love for those in the military. Our only devotion is to our country and nothing else," she spoke, feeling as though she was reciting lines off a script.

"I should have guessed. Well, it was nice running into you. I have to go make dinner."

"Good to see you too, Curtis."

"I'll hold you to dinner!" Izumi waved as she disappeared down the street.

Olivier mentally strangled herself. How many times had she said that before – about there being no love in the military? Many. Hundreds even. Yet, why this time had her entire soul not been in it?


	3. Revelation

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Solitude**

**Chapter 3: Revelation**

"Hello. Is Izumi Curtis there?"

"Yes she is. May I ask who's speaking?"

"Major General Olivier –"

"HONEY! Phone's for you!"

Olivier sighed impatiently as she waited.

"This is Izumi!" Came a voice from the other end of the phone line.

"Izumi! It's Olivier."

"Hello General! I don't believe I've received a call from you before. How are you doing?"

"I've been well," she paused. "Actually I want to take you up on that dinner offer. Are you able to come to Central soon?"

"I can be there tomorrow if that works. Is that too soon?"

"No, no, that's perfect. The sooner I owe you nothing the better." Izumi laughed.

"Alright, General, we have ourselves an agreement. Just be warned, I'll eat you bankrupt."

"Even though I'm an Armstrong?"

"Even though." Olivier grinned.

"Good. I'll meet you at the Central Steakhouse at seven." Olivier automatically hung up. She reclined back in her desk chair. It was probably about time she stopped hanging up abruptly on people she considered to her friends. Then again, she didn't have very many.

A hint of worry trickled its way into her thoughts. She was lucky that Izumi was able to make it to Central on such short notice; if things had been different and her friend had already made plans…well, Olivier didn't really know what she would do. Though she would never admit it to anyone, Olivier desperately needed to talk to a girl friend. She talked with Riza Hawkeye a couple weeks back at the Drachma Conference, but since then male soldiers had dominated her life.

Olivier groaned. Would someone elucidate to her the reasons why she was becoming so, so _weak?_ She had never needed any female attention for years. Well, in all honesty, she supposed she just needed some solace, maybe even some help. Izumi Curtis happened to be the only person she knew closely enough, and who possessed the necessary knowledge to be of assistance.

"So what is this about?" Izumi said, taking a seat on the opposite side of the booth. "I figure it must be something of importance for you to call." Olivier crossed her arms.

"You've guessed correctly," she stated. Olivier paused. What was the best way to go about this…? Directly. Yes, that was it.

"I need your help," she said, bluntly.

"I'm listening." Quickly, Olivier's eyes darted around the Steakhouse, one of Central's most popular restaurants. The place was filled to bursting with laughing people; it was a miracle she had managed a reservation. Everyone near her seemed oblivious to anyone except those at their tables. Good. Well, here went nothing. Olivier leaned into the center of the table.

"What are the signs of pregnancy?" She rapidly whispered. Izumi blinked, creating a long, semi-awkward silence.

"You're pregnant?" She asked, awed.

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out." Izumi let out a deep breath.

"Okay. Well, is your period late?"

"By about a week, yes. But it could just be an irregularity."

"Have you had any morning sickness?"

"I have thrown up a few times over the past couple weeks. But there was a stomach bug going around, so I wasn't sure…" She trailed off. Izumi was silent. Olivier sighed, placing her head in her hands.

"I am, aren't I? I suppose I already knew it… you didn't really need to come all this way…" Izumi placed her hand on Olivier's shoulder. The General looked up, surprised.

"I came because I figured you were in trouble. Just calm down. You can't be sure that you're actually pregnant; it could be an irregularity as you said. However, it does seem probable that you are."

"This can't happen though. I'm a major General. I command Fort Briggs. I fight. How can I possibly have a – a _baby?_" The word sounded strange and foreign on her tongue. "My career will be over."

"You should consider yourself lucky. It doesn't happen so easily for everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"I entered the portal of truth trying to transmute my unborn child. The Truth, well, they made it so that I could never conceive again." Izumi's eyes were sad.

"I'm sorry Izumi," said Olivier. "I never realized."

"It's fine. All I'm saying is that you should think of this as a gift. You've had a distinguished career: you're a general, a hero of the Promised Day, and a couple of weeks ago you forged an armistice with Drachma. This would be a good time to start a family." Olivier cringed at the word "family."

"I can see where you're coming from," she managed, though not entirely honest.

"Who's the father anyway?" Izumi asked. Oh shit. There was only one man who could possibly be the father of her potentially existing child. That morning, when she had woken up with Miles next to her… Miles. Her subordinate. Christ. This broke how many military rules and regulations? Was she really pregnant due to some, some _drug? _Not to mention that she still remembered nothing from that night! This situation had just gone from bad to inexorably abysmal.

All of this went through her mind in less than a second.

"I cannot disclose that information," she said tersely.

"Ah. It'll get you discharged then?"

"Yes."  
>"So why did you do it if your number one priority is work? It's completely careless – not to mention so out of character!"<p>

"Because I was drugged dammit!" Izumi gasped.

"Drugged? What – how?"

"I don't know," said Olivier, shaking her head. "One minute we were toasting, and suddenly I was just waking up in bed, and there he was."

"Did he do it?"

"He claims to not remember anything, and I trust him with my life."

"Thanks to him, you might have created new life."

"I know…"

"Alright," spoke Izumi. "You're not alone in this, okay? I'll be here for you. Don't let yourself fall into any depression or force solitude upon yourself. We'll figure out how to handle this situation. Everything will turn out just fine."

"Olivier wasn't feeling so optimistic. It did sound nice however, that solitude. She would love to escape from all of this, especially from the baby that could be growing inside her…

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! They're always welcome **


	4. Conversation

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Solitude**

**Chapter 4: Conversation**

"You asked to see me, sir?" Major Miles stood sternly at attention, facing his commanding officer's desk. Olivier sat straight upright, elbows on the mahogany table. Her long blonde hair fell across her frowning face.

"I did," she said, pushing herself up. Slowly, she walked over to the front of her desk, positioning herself so that she was directly facing Miles.

"What is this about?" He asked calmly. Olivier narrowed her eyes.

"Were you followed?"

"No. I made sure of it."

"Good. Now," she paused, her heart beginning to beat faster. "Miles… I'm pregnant." It was as though a bolt of lightning had struck the room, filling it with tension. Miles stood stone – still, as though he was unable to comprehend what was said. Olivier was not happy.

"Stand down Major and answer me," she commanded. Miles visibly relaxed, if it were possible, and brought his hand to his head.

"Are you sure?" Was all he could manage.

"Absolutely – it's been two months. All of the signs are there."

"Christ," he muttered. "What are you going to do? Your job is everything to you."

"What am _I _going to do?" Repeated Olivier, her voice rising. She leaned forward and grabbed Miles by the collar of his uniform, pulling him to her face.

"_That _is not the question at hand here," she hissed. "We're _both _in this, not just me. You can kiss your dreams of eternal bachelorhood goodbye you fertile bastard – you're going to be a father." Miles brought his hands to his collar, gently removing hers one – by – one.

"I know," he said. "But you're in the most immediate trouble." Damn. At times like these it would really pay to be a man.

"I've already decided," said Olivier. "That I'm keeping my position at all costs. That takes top priority."

"Your work is important, there's no questioning that. But what about, you know… our child?" Olivier wasn't really sure how to respond. Just the way he said _our child _put an entirely new perspective on the situation. Up until this point Olivier had automatically assumed that she would be going through this alone. She had planned, more or less, to continue her work until she popped out the kid, give it away, and continue on with her life as it was. She hadn't actually put Miles' feelings into the equation, much less thought he would consider himself a father.

"I – I…" Olivier stuttered. "I hadn't thought about that." Miles could tell she spoke honestly. He took off his glasses and put them into a pocket, revealing dazzling red eyes. To him, it was clear as day that the woman in front of him was no longer a confident general, but a normal woman who was lost, confused, and alone. Being pregnant had already begun to changer her world, and it would only serve to alter it further. Plainly speaking, she needed help.

Suddenly, without thinking, Miles acted on instinct.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

Olivier was so taken aback that her mind ran blank. Her lips didn't move.

"Miles…" She whispered, shocked. Miles blushed, and nervous adrenaline began to coarse through his veins. What had he just done? If he didn't immediately remedy the situation he was in for a demotion for sure!

"I know that was a highly unorthodox thing to do," he began, his gaze boring into Olivier's blue eyes. Her expression was blank. "But," he continued. "I want you to know that you're not alone. He is my child too, and I will always be there for him."

"Thank you, Miles."

"Besides," he murmured to himself, silently so that Olivier couldn't hear. "Would it really be so bad, us being lovers?"

"_WHAT?_" Gasped Olivier.

Miles grimaced. Shit – apparently, she _had_ heard.

"That was uncalled for, Major," she said.

"Yes, I apolo -,"

"Don't apologize, Miles." Miles raised an eyebrow. That was out of character. I understand your point," she continued. "For a child to grow up with estranged parents, well, it would be a terrible crime."

"Are you accepting my proposal?"

"No," came the blatant reply. Miles let out a sigh.

"In any case though," said Olivier. "We should be… partners, I suppose."

"Sounds good sir." Olivier crossed her arms.

"Tomorrow we head for Central to inform Grumman of the situation. Until then, speak to no one of these events. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Miles turned to leave.

"Hold on Major. I don't remember giving you permission to leave. Turn around." Miles did as he was told. Olivier walked up to him. Electricity pulsed through the air. Miles' muscles tensed, and he readied himself for anything.

Olivier reached out, and kissed him back. Miles accepted it. He reached out his right hand and held her pale, smooth face as she kissed him. To him, it felt as though they would stay like this forever. Finally, Olivier pulled away.

"I expect you to always be here," she told him. "Now go and pack your things; we leave tomorrow at 0:600 sharp."

**A/N: Thanks to Azulic Blade, dragonick711, and the anonymous reviewers for your reviews! Keep them coming And expect more updates soon. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions. **


	5. Conversation II

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Solitude**

**Chapter 5: Conversation II**

The car ride into the city had been difficult to bear. Olivier and Miles sat in the backseat with their arms crossed; as well, they were sitting as far away from each other as possible. Neither had spoken of the current issue at hand. In fact, they had barely spoken at all.

"We've arrived at Central Command," spoke the chauffer from the front.

"Excellent," said Olivier as the car came to a halt. She grabbed the door's handle, yanked it open, and stepped outside, slamming the door behind her.

A cold wind whipped through her long blonde hair – winter was on its way. Her breath came sharply. However, she could bare more than a little frigid wind. The name "Ice Queen" was given to her for a reason.

"We should get inside," said Miles, standing next to her. "Otherwise we'll have a hypothermic fetus on our hands." Olivier glared at her subordinate. He stared at the Command Center, his gaze unwavering, as though he had not realized the immense lever of strangeness that accompanied his statement.

"Jesus," she said. "Don't say strange shit like that Major." He let out a small chortle.

"Understood sir." Olivier started off without him. She made her way to the front gate. She was met with fearful glances from the soldiers manning the entranceway. They all recognized her of course, and opened the massive gate without question. She figured it was because they were intimidated, even scared. What could she say? Central soldiers were all wimps.

She made her way across the courtyard, head down the entire way. Miles was acting like a shadow, following closely behind her. They walked in silence. Olivier seethed, anger flowing out of her pores. She had just become extremely angry, for some reason or another. She supposed it was because of the impeding conversation with the Führer, the one for which she couldn't predict the end result.

The two finally entered the building. Olivier ignored the soldiers in the lobby and turned right. She briskly walked through the corridors and hallways of the building; she knew the place like the back of her hand. A few more minutes passed, and the two arrived at the Führer's office. Olivier reached out her hand to open the door.

"Wait, sir," said Miles suddenly, stopping her hand with his.

"What?" She demanded, glaring daggers at him.

"I can sense your anger. Just –,"

"I can handle myself. Do _not _attempt to give me orders!" With that Olivier brushed off his hand and hastily opened the door.

"Welcome General," spoke Grumman. "You're early." The Führer sat behind his desk, engaged in an interrupted game of chess. His adversary was none other than General Mustang.

"I am aware," said Olivier. "And it does not matter – we'll being the meeting anyway. Mustang – out." Mustang smiled and stood up.

"It appears we'll continue this at a later date," he said.

"We all know the inevitable outcome," smiled Grumman.

"I'll beat you one of these years," said Mustang. He walked over to the door, and nodded at Olivier and Miles as he passed. "Good day General, Major," he said before exiting the office. Olivier slammed the door shut behind him.

"So what is this about?" Asked the Führer. "You scheduled this meeting two days ago saying it took top priority. Is Drachma giving you trouble?"

"No," answered Olivier, her voice blunt. She approached the desk.

"Please, take a seat," Grumman motioned to the chair. Olivier ignored his request. Oh lord, she was actually nervous. She was shaking with anxiety and suddenly was overcome by a cold sweat. She opened her pink lips to speak, but found herself lost for words, or for any idea of what to say. Her mind was blank – what would she do? Could she even tell him? Curse that night!

Miles' gaze deviated from its usual focused stare to glance at her. He seemed to sense her unexpected trouble.

"There's been an interesting…" What was the right word? "_Development_, sir."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Well…" Began Miles, unsure of how to continue.

"I'm pregnant," burst Olivier. The moment the words left her mouth, she had a sharp intake of breath, and she bit her lip awkwardly.

"Congratulations General!" Exclaimed Grumman, much to Olivier and Miles' surprise. "This must be so exiting for you!"

"Uh huh…" Said Olivier.

"So who's the lucky father? Are you engaged? Well, I suppose it's not any of my business…" The Führer was clearly very happy with the news. The smile on his face spoke volumes.

"That would be me," said Miles. Olivier tensed, bracing herself for what was to come. She watched as the smile on her commanding officer's face fell into a slant.

"What?" He said, disbelievingly. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," said Olivier quickly. "Look sir, it's not our fault!"  
>"Well of course it is! How do you think this happened? The only way for this to have happened is if you and Miles consented to -…"<p>

"STOP, sir!" Interrupted Olivier. "And listen to what I'm trying to tell you!" She paused. Even Miles seemed surprised at the outburst. Grumman was silent, but his eyes were narrowed. He gave an agitated twitch.

"We were drugged, sir, at the party my brother gave two months back. The last think we both remember is a toast, and then we woke up next to each other," she explained.

"So the fault lies with someone else," said Miles.

"Clearly," said Olivier. Grumman was silent. His face, however, changed from angered to serious.

"I see," he said. "Hmm… well this sure is an interesting _development _indeed."

"What shall our punishment be, sir?" Asked Miles. Grumman reclined in his chair, thinking. He finally spoke.

"I see no reason for you to be punished."

"What?" Gasped Olivier. "But sir, we broke military regulation! We deserve to suffer the consequences!"

"No, no, no," said Grumman slowly. "It is true that you disobeyed the military law, but I trust you both – you wouldn't lie to me. Not to mention that an act of careless sin like this is blatantly out of character for you both! It appears that you must have been drugged and have no knowledge of the… 'incident' that occurred."

"Sir…?" Asked Olivier.

"You've both created new life, and no matter the circumstances surrounding the actual conception, that is truly a miracle. I know that you, Olivier, hold your job at the top of your priorities; therefore, I will allow you to keep your position. You'll simply be as any other woman in the military. Near the end of your pregnancy, you'll be required to take maternity leave." Olivier cringed at the word. "And then for a couple of months after the birth." Again, she cringed. It was so surreal.

"Thank you," she managed.

"Another thing sir," spoke Miles.

"Yes?"

"We would like to remain together for the sake of the child." Grumman raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, a child to grow up in a divided household… Look." He stared the two directly in the eyes. "The circumstances are suspicious, there's no doubting that, and normally something like this would be met with severity. But that would only harm the child. I hereby give you both permission to be a couple, well, so to speak. What you choose to tell your soldiers is up to you. You must understand that this is a very unusual situation, and what I'm telling you is unique. Keep that in mind."

"We will, sir," spoke Miles.

"Good!" Said Grumman, clapping his hands together. "Then this meeting is adjourned!" Olivier breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you sir," she said.

"Don't mention it," he replied. "Make sure you take care of the kid! No alcohol or caffeine, plenty of ultrasounds…"

"Thank you," repeated Olivier. Ultrasounds! She hadn't even thought about those! Grumman was smiling again. Miles and Olivier turned, heading for the door.

"One more thing," spoke the Führer. Olivier turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"You should be happy – both of you. Parenthood is a wonderful adventure, and you are about to embark on a journey more rewarding than your heroism on the Promised Day." He smiled smugly. "Now if only my granddaughter were to have a child too…"

"Then you'd have a reason to discharge Mustang!" Smiled Olivier. Miles gave a slight smirk. Grumman let out a short – lived laugh.

"Return to Briggs now," he said seriously. "You have jobs to do." Olivier grinned, opened the door, and left.

* * *

><p>Miles and Olivier made their way through the building silently, but this time the air of awkwardness had dissipated, and they were both visibly relaxed. Soon they reached the courtyard, and from there, the main gate. Once again, the guards allowed them passage, wordless.<p>

"Should we get a cab?" Asked Miles, standing in the cold.

"No. We're walking to the hotel," said Olivier, starting off.

"Alright then." Miles followed at her side.

"Don't worry – we won't have any hypothermic fetuses today," Olivier grinned.

"So I can't say, I quote, 'strange shit' like that, but you can?"

"I am your commanding officer."

"Of course." Silence. "So how do you feel about Grumman's decision?"

"It's not right," said Olivier, crossing her arms. "We've clearly violated military law. It doesn't make sense for us to just go free like we did."

"I was expecting a demotion, perhaps even a discharge," admitted Miles. "We're lucky Grumman took pity on us due to the circumstances."

"I agree. Still, work should continue on as usual," said Olivier. "I have no intention of becoming a stay – at – home mom. This baby will not hinder my career in any way." She looked up. "There's the hotel."

"Right," said Miles. They headed into the white building, and were met by an elegant interior, typical of elite Central society. They proceeded to check in, both into their prearranged separate rooms – they had an early morning tomorrow.

"Here's my room," said Miles, arriving at room 213, the numbers embellished with gold. "Goodnight sir," he said, opening the door. Olivier felt strange. Here she was in Central, spending the night in a hotel with a subordinate as she had done hundreds of times before. This time, though, it just felt different. He had said something earlier…

"Wait Major," she ordered brusquely. Miles turned around quickly.

"Sir?"

"Don't speak," Olivier said, firmly placing her hands on his cheeks. She leaned in, kissing him fiercely. Miles reacted slightly, but quickly relaxed, and kissed her back. They stood there in the hallway, locked in each other's embrace.

"Would it be so bad, being lovers?" Breathed Olivier. Miles said nothing, but he fervently kissing Olivier instead. She realized what he was doing.

"Permission to speak solider," she managed.

"Should we be doing this?" Asked Miles, grabbing Olivier and pressing her against the open door.

"I'm already pregnant," whispered Olivier.

"I guess nothing else can happen then," murmured Miles. "In that case…" Suddenly Miles' hands were around her waist, and he lifted her off the ground.

"That second room is out of the question," he spoke. Olivier smiled, answering him with a passionate kiss. Miles returned the gesture. As he held her, he entered the room, kicking the door shut behind them.

**AN: Thanks to Lalalupin, darkreverie13, and Azulic Blade for all reviewing the chapter! I love to hear your thoughts on my stories, so keep them coming **


	6. Memories

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Solitude**

**Chapter 6: Memories**

**AN: Thanks to Azulic Blade and Lalalupin for reviewing the last chapter :)**

_It is June now, but I still remember that meeting with Grumman like it was yesterday. I remember his surprise and his mercy. Most of all, though, I remember how afraid we were as our futures remained uncertain. Christ – what a day that was. _

_ It's hard to believe six months have passed so quickly, though not painlessly. In the beginning, Miles and I kept the whole thing quiet, admittedly we weren't yet sure how to handle the situation. The morning sickness had more or less passed, but we blamed any resurfacing on food poisoning. They all bought it, those unobservant Briggs men of mine. Even the ultrasounds were kept secret. Miles and I swore the doctors there to absolute secrecy, and they were compliant once I added a couple of threats._

_ The worst part of this ordeal has been the mood swings. Behind that stands cravings. My soldiers think that I was a "nice" general before, now image that, and you see how outrageous these mood swings are. Honestly, it came to the point where Miles had to physically calm me down a couple of times. However, the soldiers became more understanding after being alerted to the situation. _

_ Releasing the statement to my men was strange, to say the least. This one green soldier approached me one day, and asked outright if I was expecting. The kid has guts, and displayed the exact sort of bravery and situational analysis I expect from my men. Mind you, I was into the second trimester by then, so I'm sure my expanding stomach had become a bit noticeable. After his inquiry I gathered everyone under my command together, and rather to - the - point, I told them. It went something along the lines of, "_It has been brought to my attention that there are those among you wondering if I am pregnant. Well, those people have gained favor in my eyes for displaying good observational skills – yes, I am expecting. And before the rumors circulate, Major Miles is the father. That is all." _I turned to leave, and this one soldier cheered. I still haven't figured out who it was, but he began a chain reaction of cheers. I suppose they liked to see a feminine side to me; however, it was embarrassing. I'm sure I yelled at them without mercy._

_ Major Miles… where to begin? He's been an excellent partner. It turns out he was right, on that day I told him. _Would it really be so bad, us being lovers? _No, it hasn't been. In fact, I don't think I could have survived these months without him. He has proven himself a most loyal subordinate: everyday he asks how I am feeling, he is always there to calm my frustrations, he'll concoct the strangest creations to nullify my ridiculous cravings, and he takes great interest in the baby._

_ I already knew that babies kick, but it's entirely different when you actually feel it inside you. I was at Izumi's house with Miles for dinner the first time. My sentence was stopped short by a semi – strong kick. Everyone was really excited and began to feel my stomach, something I still haven't fully adjusted to._

_ Izumi has been the best friend I could ask for. She's been ecstatic since I verified our suspicions, and she's visited the fort often. In the beginning though, I'm sure she found it awkward, for lack of a better term. The woman who always wanted a child can never have one, and I, who possesses an inherent dislike of kids, am expecting. But we both adjusted. Miles and I have even named her and her husband godparents, though I sincerely doubt anything will happen to us._

_ My brother has been completely –_

A loud banging on the door jolted Olivier from her writing. It persisted

incessantly for a good seven seconds. Olivier thought she would explode.

"WHAT IS IT?" She shouted. The door burst open, and Alex Louis Armstrong leapt into the room.

"Sister!" He greeted. Olivier rolled her eyes.

"Alex. You could try being more cordial when around a moody pregnant woman. You never know how far she'll go to satisfy her emotions…"

"I don't care!" He cried. "Your due date is quickly approaching! _I'm about to be an uncle!_" Tears of joy were literally streaming down his cheeks. Olivier glared at him.

"Stop this idiot behavior Alex! You're like this every time you see me!" She turned back to her paper, completing the sentence: _absurd; always becoming overexcited about becoming an uncle every time we come into contact. _

"I cannot help it! You've finally become a woman, Olivier!" Olivier was on her feet in an instant. Alex held a cheesy grin on his face.

"I've _always _been a woman, Alex!"

"I know – but you've finally found love and are going to have a baby!" Olivier froze. Love? She didn't really love Miles, did she? A more apt way to describe their relationship would be to call them inseparable, but not "in" love.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Look, why are you here?"

"I have rights to my own house, sister."

"It isn't yours."

"Honestly Olivier, relax. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Olivier let a smile creep over her face.

"Thank you Alex," she said. "I am fine, truly. I just want this kid out," she confessed. "It's been a long eight months."

"On the bright side you only have one more left."

"Yes, that's true," she paused. "Now that you've assured yourself of my well – being, you may leave." Alex nodded.

"Goodbye sister. Remember to name him after me!" He yelled as he left.

"No way in Hell," muttered Olivier. Ahh… a name. They already had a girl's name picked out. _Izumi Mira. _That part had been easy. But a boy's? They hadn't yet thought of a good one. Suddenly, a knock came from outside.

"Come in," spoke Olivier. The door opened, and in walked Major Miles. Olivier's face lit up at the sight of her lover. In his hands he held a bouquet of roses.

"This is to put me in a favorable position before I suggest anything," he said.

"Well that's reassuring," said Olivier. "At least they're not hyacinths."

"Hyacinths?"

"Yes. Mustang gave them to me once." Miles raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be jealous Miles," laughed Olivier. "It was a long time ago – before the Promised Day."

"Did you…?"

"NO. I tossed them into a fire after he told my they symbolize feminine grace and beauty." Miles laughed.

"In that case," he smiled, handing the flowers to Olivier. "These roses symbolize your determination and iron fist."

"Thank you Miles," said Olivier, receiving the flowers. "Hm. They smell wonderful." She glanced up at the major. "You said earlier you were going to suggest something?"

"I did," said Miles, pacing.

"Well?"

"It's about a boy's name." Olivier's ears perked up.

"Have you thought of one?"

"Yes. We're going to name a girl after a friend and hero whom we admire. It would only make sense to name a boy for the same reason."

"It would, but who…?" Her voice trailed off as she realized what he meant. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes. Do you like the idea?" Olivier reclined, thinking.

"I do. In a way, it just sounds right." She stood up. "So then it's decided. If it's a boy, we'll name him -," She was cut off as a sharp pain ripped through her. She let out a gasp. Miles was at her side in a second.

"Olivier? What's wrong?"

"I – I don't know…"

"Was it a contraction?"

"It's… probable…" Miles wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on then. We're going to a hospital." Olivier shook her head in disbelief as they walked out of the room.

"I don't understand," she said. "I still have a month! Is this a complication…?"

"We better get you to a hospital quickly. Your safety is the priority."

"What if something happened to the baby…?"

* * *

><p>Their voices trailed off farther down the hallway, until they were inaudible.<p>

In the previously occupied room, the bouquet of roses lay scattered on the floor, all but forgotten.


	7. Little Angel

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Solitude**

**Chapter 6: Little Angel**

Two big, round eyes gazed up into her soul, at least, that was what it felt like. Olivier held a blanket-covered bundle in her arms, and all wrapped up in the blanket was her baby.

Yes, she was a mother now, as impossible as it seemed. If she weren't currently holding the child in her arms, she would never have believed it.

"I can't get over how cute he is," admired Miles, standing over her. Olivier smiled in agreement.

"He's the perfect combination of both of us," she said.

"We sure make some attractive kids," Miles said. Olivier ran her fingers through her son's thick white hair.

"His hair is so beautiful and white. It reminds me of yours," she murmured. Miles knelt down beside her.

"It does, doesn't it?" Olivier turned to face him, and they leaned in closer…

BAM! The door to the office flung open, crashing into the wall. Everyone in the room jumped, and the baby gave a startled cry. Olivier glared at the intruder.

"ALEX! You almost made the baby cry! How _dare_ you!" Her brother stood in the doorway, his smile pressing the boundaries of his face.

"I apologize sister – but I am just so excited to met my nephew!"

"Just don't be so loud next time," said Miles. "You'll make him cry." Alex more or less ignored Miles, and made his way to where Olivier was sitting. He bent down to get a good look at his nephew.

"He's so cute!" He exclaimed. "He will make an excellent Armstrong!"

"He will," agreed Olivier.

"Can I hold him?"

"No. With your bloated muscles, you'll only manage to squish him." Alex looked momentarily defeated. Olivier felt slightly bad. Clearly the pregnancy hormones were wreaking havoc in her ice – cold system if she actually felt this way about her brother.

"Don't worry Alex. Once he isn't so fragile you can hold him."

"Thank you, Olivier! I certainly wasn't expecting that from you."

"Neither was I," said Miles.

"It won't last long," assured Olivier. There came a knock on the wall from outside.

"Yes?" Asked Miles.

"You have another visitor," responded a soldier from outside the open entranceway.

"Send them in," said Olivier. Izumi Curtis entered the room.

"Oh my – Olivier! You actually had it!" She exclaimed.

"Well of course I did!" Laughed Olivier. "I didn't have a choice in the matter!"

"I know, I know," said Izumi, approaching her friend. "It just seems so surreal." The baby gurgled when he saw his godmother. Immediately, Izumi's heart melted.

"I'm in love," she said. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course," said Olivier, handing the baby to Izumi. She cradled him gently in her arms, gazing down with immeasurable love and adoration in her eyes. Olivier could see just how much Izumi wanted a child of her own, and it was clear as day that she would be the greatest, most caring mother in Amestris.

"He's amazing," she murmured. "You've been blessed."

"She's actually acting motherly now," said Miles. "Can you believe it?" Izumi and Alex laughed. Olivier crossed her arms, a smirk across her face.

"I know, I've grown soft. But that won't change my ways as a general."

"Has Grumman ordered you to take maternity leave?" Asked Alex.

"He has, but we never received that message. You know how precarious Briggs can be, especially with weather intercepting certain signals…"

"Why did you return to Briggs so quickly after delivering?" Asked Izumi. "Wouldn't it have been easier to stay at the mansion?"

"We never do anything the easy way," muttered Miles.

"We both planned to work after he was born," answered Olivier. "It was just sensible to return."

"I feel like he'd have a more normal childhood growing up at the manor," said Alex.

"That's probably true," agreed Olivier, staring at her child. A momentary silence embodied the room.

"Wait," said Izumi. "You never told me what his name is."

"Edward Alphonse Armstrong," answered Miles.

"You named your son after my delinquent pupils?"

"We wanted to name him after someone we both admire, or two someones I suppose. It turns out that those boys are the two we admire most. After all, without them, none of us would be here," he continued. Izumi smiled.

"I wonder what they'll think of that," she said. "Anyway, Edward looks perfectly healthy, even though he's a month premature."

"The doctors said he was fine. A little small, but that's to be expected," said Olivier. She closed her eyes, remembering labor. Babies were a bad idea, for that reason alone, if nothing else. It hurt more than her injuries after battling Sloth. However, in the end, the results were worth it. Her son was absolutely adorable. Despite her aversion to children, she found herself loving Edward more with every glance. He was an angel in her life. His face was round, and he seemed to always be smiling. His skin was somewhere in between hers and Miles', leaning more towards the tan side. Atop his head was this puff of Ishvalan – white hair that just begged you to run your fingers through it. His eyes, though, were his most startling feature. They were blue, just like hers, but deeper and even more beautiful.

Edward had brought a level of peace into her life she had never before known, much less expected. Her career was still important, but her son was rivaling that priority. Along with bringing out her deeply buried maternal instincts, he brought her closer to Miles. She adored him, and perhaps was growing to love him. Anyhow, no longer did she view him as her subordinate, but as her equal. Glancing around the room at her lover, their son, her brother, and her best friend, she realized that she had never been happier in her entire life than she was at this moment. There was simply nothing more she could ask for: she had everything she wanted. How she had lived before, all alone, she would never know. She did know one thing for sure though, and that was that she would never return to that lonely world.

"You okay?" Asked Miles. "You're spacing out."

"Yes, I'm fine," responded Olivier. "I'm just thinking."

"Always a dangerous pastime," he smiled. Olivier batted him gently.

"Only for you. I was just thinking about how wonderful my life has become. Honestly," she turned to face Alex. "If you hadn't had that party, none of this would have happened." Alex's face flushed with this unexpected praise.

"Why thank you. Even though it wasn't my doing."

"We still haven't figured out who drugged us," said Miles. "Not that we've put much effort into the investigation."

"Let's end it all together," murmured Olivier.

"Really, sister?"

"Yes. Personally, I prefer it this way."

"I must agree," said Miles. "That drug was the best thing that ever happened to me." Olivier smiled, and looked at Izumi.

"Can I have him back?"

"Sure," she said, handing Edward to Olivier. "Miss him already?"

"Yes," admitted Olivier. Edward made a cute gurgling noise as he snuggled back into his mother's arms.

"Are you alright being the godparents?" Asked Miles suddenly.

"Absolutely. I love him already."

"He's going to be heartbreaker when he's older," said Alex. "I can see it."

"You never know," said Olivier. "He might take after me and be cruel and unforgiving."

"I hope not," said Alex. "There has to be some member of the family who likes me."

"He'll like you just fine, Alex. Don't worry about it," said Miles. "I'll make sure he's respectful." Miles leaned over to Edward and smiled. "He's so fragile."

"In a few years he won't be," said Olivier.

"Until then," said Miles, playing with his son's hair and causing him to laugh. "I'll protect you." Olivier smiled.

"Thanks Miles."

"Well, I don't know about you," said Izumi. "But I'm starving. Why don't we go get something to eat?"

"Sounds good Iz - …" Olivier was cut off as alarm sirens began to ring, echoing throughout the room and building. All four were immediately at attention. Edward began to cry. Olivier held him closer to her.

"Miles, go see what's happening," she ordered. Miles was at the door in an instant. He saw some soldiers sprinting toward the office. Finally, they reached him.

"What's going on?" He demanded. The soldiers breathed heavily.

"Sir," one spoke, to Miles and Olivier both. "We have an emergency!"

"Then spit it out!" Commanded Olivier, her protective instincts kicking in.

"It's Drachma! They've violated the armistice and are attacking Fort Briggs as we speak!"


	8. Blood

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Solitude**

**Chapter 8: Blood**

Olivier was on her feet in an instant.

"Here," she handed a wide-eyed Edward to Izumi. "Take care of him."

"I can help fight," offered Izumi. "Are you sure you want me to stay?"

"This is a military battle," spoke Olivier. "Not the Promised Day. You're only a civilian here." Izumi nodded.

"I'll protect him with my life," she said.

"Thank you," said Miles. "We'll get this done quickly."

"Alex!" Barked Olivier. "Come with us. We're going to the top to command."

"Yes sir," said Alex. Together he, Olivier, and Miles exited the room, leaving Izumi alone with a fragile Edward.

"Don't worry," she murmured, holding him close. "I'll keep you safe – no matter what."

* * *

><p>Anger radiated heavily from Olivier's body. Her fists were clenched and her eyes narrowed to near slits.<p>

"How could they attack us?" She demanded. "After their failed 'Kimblee' attack and the armistice – how?"

"I don't know. It's possible they never saw any value in the armistice and agreed to it for the sole purpose of us letting our guard done," said Miles.

"Well if that's true, then they're in for a surprise: Briggs _never _lets its guard down."

"It still doesn't add up," said Alex. "There's no reason for them to be doing this." Olivier's hand found its way to the sword and pistol hanging at her waist. Alex was right – it didn't make any sense. From what she knew, Drachma was benefitting from the treaty, and their country had grown more prosperous through the increased trade. Was that it? Had they grown enough that they felt it was possible to overtake their southern neighbor? It couldn't be; there hadn't been enough time. If not that, then…

"You there, soldiers!" Miles stopped a trio of soldiers in mid – sprint.

"Yes sir?" Asked one, a stocky man with black hair.

"Go to communications and get someone to contact Drachma. Figure out what's going on!"

"Right away, sir!" The three sprinted off again.

Suddenly, the fort shook with such ferocity that Olivier fell against the wall.

"Jesus," she mumbled, standing up. "It seems like we were hit by a cannon."

"We have to get to the front now," spoke Miles. "Before this continues." Olivier gazed at her lover for a mere instant. Behind those glasses, she could tell, lay scarlet eyes laced with a combination of anger and determination. She could sense his anger and sense of duty – he had to protect the fort, the country, and now his helpless son on top of that. A smirk spread across her face – she felt the exact same way. They had to defeat the forces of Drachma as quickly as possible, if nothing but for the baby lying vulnerable elsewhere in the fort.

"Let's go," she ordered, sprinting down the hallway, Miles and Alex alongside her.

"General! Major!" Shouted a nameless soldier as they reached the rooftop of Fort Briggs. A series of shouts erupted from others.

"Enough!" Shouted Olivier. Her eyes danced around the battlefield, analyzing the situation. The Drachman forces were attacking head on in a frontal attack. They appeared mid – sized in number, anywhere from around five to eight thousand troops. Her own soldiers were firing guns and cannons incessantly at the intruders, and were taking out a good number of Drachman men.

"Are they really this senseless? " Asked Miles. Alex shook his head.

"You would think," he said, pressing his fists to the ground. "That they would learn from their previous mistakes!" Blue lights appeared as Alex flung two giant slabs of the roof into the mass of the attacking soldiers.

"Don't destroy my fort before they do!" Yelled Olivier. She turned to her fighting troops. "Keep going! Treat them like the traitorous dogs they are!" Shouts of agreement were the response. Olivier turned to Miles.

"This is going to be over too quickly," she said. Miles nodded slowly.

"It's too… obvious," he said.

"I know," she agreed. "But what else could they do?"

"I don't know. This is the only pass through these mountains for miles. An attack from the side would be impossible." Olivier closed her eyes.

There had to be some sort of second attack. This first wave was ridiculous – every one of them would end up dead. Yet they made no move to surrender or did they seem to realize the futility of their situation. The only logical conclusion was that a second attack was the real plan, and this was a mere distraction. Miles was right – an attack from the side was not possible. What about an attack from inside Amestris? No. Absolutely not. They would have to move with enough troops to take the Fort, and that would require a mass amount of troops – too many to go unnoticed. That only left…

"Shit!" Breathed Olivier.

"What is it?" Asked Miles immediately. Olivier whirled around to face the soldiers.

"Half of you stay on the roof! The other half follow me – and arm yourselves!" She shouted. The men nodded in agreement. Olivier began sprinting down a flight of stairs leading into the fort.

"What's going on?" Demanded Miles, grabbing her by the arm. Olivier pushed him away.

"Don't touch me Miles! This is an emergency!" He looked slightly taken aback. Olivier started sprinting again, Miles at her side. No one spoke as Olivier led her troops through the fort. The sounds of boots hitting the floor and weapons clanging echoed throughout the corridors. They moved extremely fast, keeping up with the General as she continued sprinting.

The adrenaline was pulsing through her veins, keeping her going. To tell the truth, she was winded. She hadn't had enough time to regain her previous level of fitness after having Edward. But that didn't matter – _nothing _mattered now, except that her child and everyone else were in immediate danger. They had to get to the basement as fast as possible – to keep everyone alive.

"The tunnels," spoke Miles at her side. "We should have known."

"It's the only possibility," she managed. "I met with the Führer months ago to discuss this. After the armistice, it was assumed we were at peace, and the issue was dropped."

"We're here," said Miles, the door to the basement in front of them.

"Everyone get ready!" Yelled Olivier. "We've come to the upper level of the basement. Expect Drachman troops to be attacking from the tunnel entrance!"

"Wasn't it sealed?" Someone shouted.

"Yes, but -…" _BOOM!_ An explosion from the other side of the door racked the building, sending everyone in the hallway crashing into the walls. Olivier braced herself for the collision that never came. She turned, realizing Miles stood between her and the concrete.

"A grenade," muttered Miles. "And you're welcome."

"Thanks," she said tersely, standing up. The soldiers recovered quickly.

"Come on!" Ordered Olivier, kicking open the door.

* * *

><p>They were met by a shower of bullets; it was all Olivier could do to shield herself from them. She sprinted across the balcony to a stack of crates, and slid behind them. She yanked out the pistol at her side, and held it closely.<p>

"Damn it," hissed Miles, sliding next to her, weapon ready. "This is bad."

"Not to mention there's hardly any cover." She paused. "At least we've managed to trap them here."

"Good thinking on your part," said Miles. "If you hadn't let us down here, they'd be scattered throughout the fort by now." Olivier spun around, facing the attackers below. She aimed quickly and fired three shots. Not a second later, three men fell. She quickly took cover behind the crates as retaliatory bullets whizzed through the space she had previously occupied.

"Your turn," she spoke. Miles nodded, and began shooting. He quickly rejoined her.

"Two."

"Three."

"Nice." Miles poked his head out from behind the crates. "It looks as though we're winning."

"Really?" Asked Olivier, shooting four more. "Four," she added.

"Five," said Miles, a few moments later.

"Half a clip left," said Olivier.

"I'm out," said Miles. He sighed. "We're not armed for a fight!"

"They certainly made use of the element of surprise." Olivier shot again. "Quarter clip."

"Save it," said Miles. Olivier looked up at him.

"Do you think Edward is okay?" She whispered. Bullets flew by her as Miles stared into her eyes. He took off his glasses.

"He's fine; Izumi will brutally slaughter anyone who tries to harm him." He paused. "Don't get me wrong – I'm worried too."

"I'm glad it's not just me." _Snap out of it Olivier! _A sudden crackling noise came from her pocket. Olivier dropped her gun and pulled out a radio.

"Who is this?" Yelled Olivier over the noise of battle.

"_General! This is communications! We've received word from Drachma!"_

"Well?" Demanded Olivier.

"_Apparently there was a coup d'etat! The traitor general led all of his foces to attack after his plan to seize the government failed!"_

"So it isn't actually Drachma," spoke Miles.

"_No it isn't – just rebel forces! Drachma gave us permission for a full massacre and they're sending reinforcements as we speak._"

"They won't arrive in time," muttered Olivier, too silently for the radio to pick up.

"We'll have to do this ourselves," said Miles. He leaned in closely to Olivier. "Kiss for good luck?" He whispered.

"I don't need a -…" She was cut off as Miles' lips gently caressed her own. Olivier froze temporarily as he backed away.

"_General? What is your response?_" Olivier kept her eyes on Miles as she brought the radio to her lips.

"Good work communications. The rest of you," she said. "Did you all hear that?" Various "yes sirs" came as an answer.

"Good," she continued. "Then let's -…" _BOOM! _Something detonated nearby.

Smoke filled her lungs and stung her eyes and cheeks.

_Damn smoke bomb, _thought Olivier. _It must have been a well - made smoke bomb to cover the whole basement like this._ _Or maybe it was aimed in this direction… _She stiffened and forced her eyes open.

Miles had the same realization at the same time, for he stiffened as well.

"Do you think they're trying to take us out?" He asked.

"I don't know – but I can't see anything."

"It'll be fine. My Ishvalan eyes can see better than most."

"Stay sharp," ordered Olivier.

The sounds of battle, of pain, of death, were everywhere. All around weapons were fired; the loud banging ringing incessantly. Men were screaming in pain, crying out as their lives ended. Others were shouting, commanding their fellow soldiers. A grenade exploded somewhere. A faction of Drachman soldiers crumbled in response. Ashes flew into Olivier's eyes. She closed them for a moment, trying to end the painful burning.

"Olivier – on your three!" Shouted Miles' deep voice. Olivier's eyes flew open. Two Drachman soldiers were sprinting through the smoke toward them. Olivier's muscles tensed as she reached for her gun. Her hands searched the floor – it was the same color as the smoke! Shit! Where was it?

She was running out of time. One of the soldiers pulled out a weapon and aimed for her face. _Where was the damn gun?_ Finally, her hand landed on her weapon. But it was too late – she could see that. No matter how fast she could aim and fire, her adversary would beat her to it.

She was going to die.

Still, she had to try.

Olivier grabbed her gun from the ground. She moved it in front of her face…

And suddenly, there was Miles, throwing himself in front of her. There was no time to react. _BAM! _The Drachman soldier pulled the trigger; the force of his golden bullet sending Miles crashing to the ground.

Olivier didn't even think. She aimed her gun and fired all of her remaining bullets, thoroughly killing the pair of Drachman rebel soldiers.

"Ugh," groaned Miles. Olivier's gaze darted over to him. She gasped in shock. There was Miles, her trusted, loyal subordinate, lover, and the father of her child. He was on the ground, his fists clenched and his face twisted in agony. All she noticed was the blood. It poured out of his abdomen, to her, nonstop.

"Miles!" Shrieked Olivier, her high-pitched, anguished cry reverberating throughout. She collapsed next to him.

"I know you never… ordered me to protect you," he managed, face pained. "But I couldn't… couldn't…" Olivier's eyes watered.

"Miles…"

"Couldn't let the… woman I love… die." He smiled painfully, the light in his eyes fading.

"No Miles! Don't! You can't die!' She screamed. "I love you!" Tears streamed from her azure eyes. "Stop! I order you to live!"

"I'm… sorry…" Miles clasped his hand to Olivier's. "I truly… am." He gazed up at her, before his crimson eyes fell closed.

"NO!" Cried Olivier, collapsing on top of her lover's body.

* * *

><p>The blood… it still flowed…<p> 


	9. Climax

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Solitude**

**Chapter 9: Apex of the Climax**

_Why was she doing this? Kneeling here, weeping, in front of all her men, ruining her reputation as the Northern Wall of Briggs. So what that the love of her life lay dying in front of her – this was Briggs! She never cried, she never relented to pain, she always came out strong. But this… this… why? Why was she so weak? Why couldn't she be strong like she was supposed to be? As everyone expected her to be? She was just a miserable weakling, no better than anyone else. _

"Sir! Can you hear me?"

Olivier threw her head back, and glared at the speaker with tear – glazed eyes. She could see a soldier kneeling down next to her, visibly confused by her display of emotion. Olivier coughed, clearing her throat. No matter what she looked like, she still had to sound as though she knew what she was doing.

"Yes soldier?" She snapped, less forceful than usual.

"I'm here to take him to the medical ward! Let me take him!" He responded, a pained look on his face. Olivier bit her lip, and glanced at Miles before again looking at her soldier.

"Go! And make sure he survives – that's an order!" The soldier nodded, and motioned to two other men taking cover nearby. They sprinted toward the fallen Major, and carefully picked him up. Olivier watched as they carried him away from her, and out of the battleground.

She whipped her head around to face the weakening faux-Drachman forces. _Snap out of it Olivier! _She mentally shouted. An idea was forming in her mind.

"Men!" She yelled into her radio. "To the artillery room NOW!" She didn't even wait for anyone's reply, instead sprinting as fast as she could out of the basement.

* * *

><p>This would work. She knew it; besides, they had already tested the method once, with an unwilling test subject. Sloth was a homunculus, so this would certainly be successful on normal humans.<p>

"Does this relate to the strategy used when fighting that monster?" Asked a soldier as she entered the artillery room. She noticed that he was the same soldier who had asked if she was pregnant.

"It does. What's your name soldier?"

"Avery, Sir. Sergeant Avery."

"You're very astute, I'll give you that," said Olivier, climbing onto a tank.

"Thank you, Sir," Avery responded, turning slightly pink. Olivier glared at him.

"Don't blush at a time like this! We're under attack you idiot!"

"Sorry Sir! I didn't mean to!"

"Of course you didn't," said Olivier as more men armed the other tanks. "And don't just stand there – you'll be firing from this tank Sergeant." Avery sprinted to the tank and quickly entered the inside.

"Is everyone ready?" Shouted Olivier, glancing around at her forces. Seven armed tanks stood at the ready behind her, with Briggs men yelling at every one. She turned forward and smiled to herself. She had to murder these Drachman traitors for what they had done, not only to their country, but also to Miles. She was going to make them pay.

"Let's go!" She yelled, gun held high.

* * *

><p>The tanks stormed the lower level of the basement with amazing speed. The Briggs soldiers caught the Drachman rebels completely off – guard with their assault.<p>

"FIRE!" Olivier shouted at the top of her lungs. She aimed her own weapon at the surprised adversary and fired mechanically fast, killing every target. The tanks fired next, and blood and screams ripped through the air. More and more rounds were fired by the tanks, tearing apart the enemy. Olivier was on an absolute rampage. These men attacked her fort, they threatened her friends and family, and they mortally wounded her lover. She would see to it that every one of these bastards would die.

Everyone was shouting, screaming, trying to be heard above the noise of the weapons. Olivier's eyes were scanning and analyzing everything at lightning speed. The Drachman forces were thinning at an impossible rate; soon, there was no one left.

Olivier leapt off of the tank.

"Sir! Where are you going?" Shouted Avery.

"Shut up Sergeant!" Yelled Olivier, sprinting to the underground opening. She was determined to kill every single attacker. Olivier yanked a grenade out of her pocket, armed it, and threw it into the opening. She stayed her ground, unmoving, amidst the bodies of dead Drachmans.

BAM! The grenade exploded, sending debris and body parts flying out of the hole. Olivier remained where she was, glaring.

She threw in another grenade for good measure, turning away from the hole as it exploded, a wall of fire and smoke and blood as her backdrop. The men, all of them now on the tanks, stared at her in awe. This woman… it was a bad idea to mess with her. She was a violent monster, one who wouldn't stop no matter what was in her way.

Her poor child.

Olivier raised her eyes to face her soldiers.

"Good work men," she said, monotone. "See to it that this mess is cleaned up." She began to walk away.

"But Sir!" Shouted a man next to Avery.

"What?" She snapped.

"What about the entrance?"

"I'll see to it that… Alex takes care of that," she answered, turning away. Olivier calmly strode out of the bullet - ridden room, arms behind her back, in total silence.

* * *

><p>The first thing she did was to quickly glance around to see if anyone was around. No – the corridor was completely empty. She was alone.<p>

Olivier collapsed against the wall. She had handled that attack brilliantly, and yet, how had Miles been injured? If she couldn't keep the man she cared for so much from death, then how would she ever be a good mother?

She bit her lip to keep herself from crying again. _Don't do this. You have to be strong! How many men are following your example? They expect you to lead them, not break down in the middle of an emergency! _Even so, that had been exactly what she had done. Oh lord, she was completely and utterly embarrassed. What a way to ruin her reputation – she might as well resign tomorrow and live out her days in the solitude of the manor.

Olivier gave a sarcastic grin. She would go through with that plan when Hell itself froze over. She slowly stood up and took a deep breath. Though fear had always been one human aspect to evade her, it certainly was upon her now. She was frightened, actually frightened, of seeing Miles. What if he was dead? He was the only man in her entire life whom she truly respected and actually felt something towards. He couldn't be dead. He simply couldn't be.

Finally, after all these years, she was beginning to feel the pain of what it was like to lose a loved one.

* * *

><p>Olivier opened the door of the medical ward, slamming it against the door. The medical staff near the entrance jumped in alarm. Olivier calmly walked through the madness; after all, there were casualties to account for after any battle. She made her way to the main desk, where a stressed out soldier was shuffling various papers.<p>

"I'm here to see Major Miles," stated Olivier. The woman looked up, eyes widening at the visitor.

"Of course," she said, quickly standing up. "He's right this way."

She led Olivier to a room at the far end of the hallway. The room was dark.

"Is that all?"

"Yes," said Olivier. She ignored the woman, who remained in the same place, and entered the room.

Quietly, Olivier closed the door behind her. As far as she could tell, the room was empty except for her and the body lying on the bed. Some medical equipment was beeping. She glanced at a heart monitor. Too slow.

Olivier approached the bed. There was Miles, white bandages wrapped around his bare chest. His glasses were gone, and his ruby eyes were closed. Sweat covered his body, so far as she could see in the darkness. She bent down and gently kissed his forehead. No reaction. Olivier gripped the bedside railing.

"Live, Miles. Dammit – that's an order," she mumbled before collapsing onto the floor. He had to live. There was no other option. Hell, she wasn't sure she could survive without him.


	10. Promise

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Solitude**

**Chapter 10: Promise**

Black. That's all there was. Just black and nothing else. But it wasn't a bad kind of black that was ominous; instead, it felt quite comfortable.

Yes, Miles felt perfectly content. Well, to be honest, he didn't really feel much at all besides a sense of "being."

Little by little, he began to regain his senses. A bit of eyesight came first as he realized he was staring into a black void. Then, he began to actually think. Finally, he began to feel.

Of course, he couldn't feel anything too well. All he could tell was that he was lying on his back, and that the surface he was against felt stiff.

And so, Miles stayed this way, though his sense of time was nonexistent. He could have stayed in this state for mere seconds or days for all he knew. But that didn't matter. He was perfectly tranquil for the moment.

However, his peaceful state was ended by the beeping. It was only a single beep, but it kept incessantly repeating. With each beep, more thoughts came into his mind, until he finally asked himself,

"Where am I?"

* * *

><p>"He's going to be fine, Olivier. He's your Major – there's no way he would let himself die so easily."<p>

"Easier said than done," said Olivier, holding Edward closely. She leaned back into her leather office chair.

"When was the last time you checked on him?" Asked Izumi.

"Five minutes and twenty three seconds ago."

"And what was his condition?"

"Unable to determine which way he'll go."

"You see? He has a fifty – fifty chance. He'll live for sure." Olivier smirked.

"He better. I'll never forgive him for leaving me alone with this," she said, glancing to Edward, who was smiling in her arms.

"Olivier," began Izumi, staring out the window. "You couldn't have accidently chosen a better father. He would never forgive himself either."

"That's not the point," said Olivier, bluntly. "I'm looking at straight facts here. He was shot at a vital point and lost a lot of blood. His chances …" She stopped, unwilling to finish the sentence. Izumi was silent for a moment.

"Look," she finally said. "You both survived the Promised Day. You fought off an ancient being trying to kill us all. Miles will survive a bullet." Olivier sighed, closing her eyes.

"Dammit," she said. "Why did I have to get so close to people?" Izumi smiled.

"Where would you be without us?" Olivier grinned.

"That may be true, but I still wouldn't be in this situation. Who am I these days?" She asked.

"Is that rhetorical?" Asked Izumi.

"More or less."

Edward gurgled. Olivier turned to look at him. God, he looked so much like Miles! She closed her eyes. What Izumi said was true: he was her Major, and he did have a chance of survival. But still! He had been shot, which was not a fun experience to say the least. And there had been so much blood. Living would be a challenge.

The room was silent.

* * *

><p>The surface he was lying against was stiff. He could now feel something covering him. Was that something in his arm? Why did his chest hurt?<p>

And that goddamn relentless beeping.

Oh.

That was obvious.

He was in a hospital.

* * *

><p>"Should I call the Medical Ward again?"<p>

"They'll call you as soon as something happens."

"God, why am I being like this?"

"Because you love him Olivier!"

* * *

><p>A hospital?<p>

What?

Why was he in a hospital?

* * *

><p>She couldn't handle this.<p>

The nervous anticipation was tearing her apart.

* * *

><p>Remember, Remember, Remember…<p>

Drachma, Drachma, Drachma…

Tunnels, Grenades, Bullets…

Black and White and Red.

Olivier?

* * *

><p>Stop the sweating – this wasn't right.<p>

"Just let him be okay." She looked down at Edward.

"Let your father be alive."

* * *

><p>He had protected her.<p>

* * *

><p>Why did he have to save her?<p>

* * *

><p>He told her he loved her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Miles just survive!"<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the phone rang. Olivier's eyes darted to the desk. Izumi literally leapt over to the phone, and picked it up.<p>

"Major General Armstrong's office."

"Is the General there?" Asked the urgent voice on the other end. With Edward over her shoulder, Olivier approached. Izumi handed her the phone.

"General Armstrong speaking," she said curtly. "What is it?"

"This is Doctor Wilhelm from the Medical Ward." Olivier's heart stopped.

"Yes?" She asked, trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice.

"It's about Major Miles – you requested we call you as soon as his situation changed."

"So spit it out!" She commanded, unable to restrain herself.

"He just woke up; Major Miles will live."

Olivier stared into space, her jaw open. For a few seconds it was all she could do. All of her fears… none of them had been realized! Miles was alive! He was alive and everything would be alright!

"Sir?" Asked the doctor.

"Thank you doctor," said Olivier. "We will be down shortly." She hung up the phone.

"Well?" Asked an expectant Izumi. Olivier smiled.

"He's alive, and awake at that." Izumi's face glowed.

"That's a relief!" She said, before smiling at Olivier. "What did I tell you?"

"This is not the time for 'I-told-you-so.' Let's go see Miles."

* * *

><p>"Sir, you have some visitors," said the red-haired nurse. Miles remained silent.<p>

"Would you like to see them now?" She asked. He nodded. "Very well then," the nurse said, walking over to the door, and leaving the room.

"You can come in now," he heard her say.

Miles watched as a shadow entered the room, the first sign of a person. That shadow became a woman, and that woman was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life.

Olivier entered the room proudly, with a strength written on her face. Her movements were elegant and regal as she made her way toward his bed. She was everything he knew her to be.

And in her arms lay their sleeping son.

Finally, she reached his bedside.

"You're lucky you survived Major," she began. "Otherwise…"

"Stop, Olivier," Miles cut in. Olivier looked slightly surprised. He coughed and continued. "I knew I would survive. Otherwise I wouldn't have taken a bullet in the first place. If I died, I knew that neither of us would ever forgive me." Olivier stared at him.

"You're damn right Miles," she whispered. Olivier bent over, and handed Edward to Miles.

"He's beautiful," he said, eyes glowing. "I could never leave either of you." Olivier smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, Miles laughed.

"Not even a thank you? I did save your life," he said, winking. Olivier gave him a weird look before kissing his cheek.

"Thank you," she said. "For everything. You've brought me closer to everyone: my friends, my soldiers, my family; you've brought me this beautiful son; and, you saved this fort as well as my life. You let me continue to be around for Edward."

"You're welcome," said Miles, feeling smug. "And you too. You've done so much for me."

The two stayed in that position, smiling with each other and gazing at their son. It was truly amazing how quickly their lives had changed. A year ago, Olivier and Miles were feared, merciless soldiers of Fort Briggs, working only to protect Amestris. Now, they were still feared soldiers of Fort Briggs, but they were also a family.

Olivier smiled. Her past self would never believe any of this, but right here, right now, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Did you mean it Miles?" Asked Olivier.

"Mean what?"

"What you said before you lost consciousness."

"Of course I did," said Miles. "Why do you ask?" Olivier hugged him tighter.

"Because I love you too."

**AN: This is not the end of "Solitude." There is one more chapter after this one, so keep watch for it!**

**And thank you for all of the support I've had throughout this story, especially from Azulic Blade and Lalalupin. You guys are great! Until the next chapter!**

**-Eternity**


	11. You

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Solitude**

**Chapter 11: You**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!" The giant of a man wrapped his nephew into a tight hug.

"Thank you Uncle Alex!" Edward managed in a squeaky whisper.

"Put him down Alex or you'll kill him," said Olivier.

"Nonsense, sister! I would never kill my _only_ nephew!"

"You said that as though you're expecting another one," Miles smirked. Olivier smiled at the comment.

"Let's not get into that," she said calmly.

The four were basking in the golden sun that bathed the grounds of the Armstrong Estate. It was a glorious day, perfect for Edward's birthday party. Olivier and Miles were relaxing in expensive chairs while Alex was playing with four year-old Edward. She smiled again, thinking of the past four years.

As a baby, Edward had definitely been far more trouble than he was worth, with neither her nor Miles getting any sleep. She wouldn't even begin to get into the nightmare that was potty training.

He was finally becoming bearable.

"Mommy!" Edward ran up to her. "When's everyone gonna get here?" His former puff had turned into a thick, white mop of hair that fell to his chin.

"They'll be here soon," Olivier assured her son.

"It looks like the first guest has arrived," said Alex, glancing over his massive shoulder to see five forms coming toward him.

"Ah, Grumman," said Olivier, standing up as he approached.

"Good to see you General, Majors," he greeted. "Good to see you too, Edward! Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you," said Edward, shaking the Führer's hand. Olivier smiled. The kid wasn't intimidated by anybody – a good trait, to be sure.

"Ah, good to see you too, Mrs. Bradley," said Miles.

"Thank you," Mrs. Bradley smiled. She looked down at Edward. "Here you go Edward!"

"Thank you!" Said Edward, taking a neatly wrapped present. He stared at it for a second, grinned evilly, and ripped off the top layer of red paper.

"Edward! It's not time for presents yet!" Scolded Olivier. Edward looked at her and gave a cheesy smile.

"Sorry Mommy," he said, handing her the box.

"Edward! Edward! Do you want to play?" A small boy with black hair appeared from behind Mrs. Bradley.

"Can I go?" Asked Edward. Olivier nodded, and the two boys were off.

"How old is Selim now?" Asked Miles, watching the boy warily.

"He's about six," answered Mrs. Bradley. "I'm not quite sure if he'll grow much longer."

"There's been no signs of anything…?" Asked Olivier, treading carefully upon the subject.

"No, nothing. He's been the sweetest little boy. Actually, he's even complained about Edward being mean a couple of times."

"That's our son," said Miles, proudly. Mrs. Bradley laughed.

"So who else is coming?" Asked Grumman.

"Just a few others," answered Olivier. "The Elrics and…"

"Sorry we're late!" A deep voice boomed.

"Mustang! Who invited you!" Demanded Olivier.

"Nevermind her," Miles interjected. "Welcome you two. Glad you could make it."

"Anytime! It's great to see Edward growing up," said Riza Hawkeye.

"I see you've brought little May," said Mrs. Bradley. "Look how cute she is!"

"Edward's cuter," mumbled Olivier to Miles.

"Of course," he agreed.

"We have! She's three-so it's best to make sure that the boys aren't too mean," Riza said, glancing specifically at Olivier and Miles, giving them a gentle warning.

"Honestly, honey, look who his parents are," said Mustang. "And you expect Edward to be _nice_?"

"One can always hope," she shrugged.

"Come on," said Olivier. "There's drinks and food in the courtyard. Welcome to our party."

* * *

><p>Dusk was falling. Olivier and Miles sat comfortably on an outdoor couch next to the smoldering fire pit. The guests had just left and they were all exhausted. It wasn't in either of their natures to host parties, and they greatly welcomed the silence of chirping crickets.<p>

"I'm wiped," said Miles.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Olivier. She glanced down. Edward had fallen asleep across their laps.

"He's probably exhausted himself being a bully," commented Miles.

"Look who his parents are."

"Okay Mustang," said Miles.

"So you'd have a child with Mustang would you Miles?" Asked Olivier, gently touching his cheek.

"Bullshit," he replied, taking her into a long kiss. "So about giving Alex another nephew…"

"Now _that _is bullshit," said Olivier. "No more kids. One bully is enough."

"He's just like us you know," said Miles.

"Definitely. I'm sure he'll make a great commander of Fort Briggs when he's older." They both gazed adoringly at their son. Sure, he was mean, but he had the prospects of being a great leader. He was also a future ladies' man, as he was always very gentlemanly towards May Mustang.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," spoke Miles.

"Go on."

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" Olivier thought for a moment.

"I'd say yes, of course. We've been together for nearly five years now-we might as well be married already."

"Well that's good," said Miles, reaching into his pocket. Olivier narrowed her eyes.

"Miles, what are you doing…?" She began.

"I'm asking you to marry me," he answered, opening a small, velvet box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"And here I thought you weren't being serious," Olivier said.

"You should know me better than that." Olivier smiled.

"Sure Miles. I'll marry you." Miles broke out in smile, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"I just wanted to check beforehand. You never know."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Olivier. She picked up Edward and moved him to the other side of the couch. She returned to Miles and sat on his lap. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"But there is to be no dress nor any sort of flowers, especially not hyacinths." Miles laughed.

"Whatever you want," he said. "I'll give it to you."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Well that's good," said Olivier. "Because at the moment, I just want you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to everyone who has read and supported "Solitude!" I really appreciate all of you! <strong>

** I plan on writing another Fullmetal fic, though I'm not sure yet what I want it to be about. If any of you want to see anything specific, send me your ideas! I'll write them if they sound good!**

**Until next time**

**-Eternity**


End file.
